


because it was you

by tattooedsiren



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooedsiren/pseuds/tattooedsiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There had always been an almost visceral connection between them, a connection based on an unspoken but mutual recognition that there was something in the other that they each needed. But even so, even with everything Mike felt for Harvey he still had never felt anything like <i>this</i>. And the truth was: he had always felt a lot for Harvey. From the second they met it was a never ending rollercoaster of emotions, but never once did he feel anything like desire or lust or want. Although given where he currently finds himself (naked in Harvey's bed and watching the older man sleep beside him) he can't help but question the truth of that statement. Maybe it had always been there, waiting to be discovered, longing to be set free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	because it was you

The thing you have to understand is that he never saw this coming.

He has never envisioned it, never imagined this scenario. It had genuinely never crossed his mind that this was a situation he could ever find himself in and therefore he has no idea what to do next. He has no exit strategy.

The silence of the room pounds against Mike's ears and he should be thinking about what to do now, but somehow all he can do is wonder how he never saw this coming, how he never anticipated this. The obvious excuse is that he never contemplated this because he was straight (or at least he was until a few hours ago). But he knows that even if he had previously identified as gay or bisexual he never would have let his mind go down this path. Because the odds of this were so outside the realm of possibility that even if he had ever thought about it he would’ve just laughed at himself for being so idiotic and moved on.

He couldn’t even blame Harvey's whole "I don't care about you" shtick. Because even if he had believed that in the beginning (not that he ever did, it was hard to believe a guy who put his whole career on the line to help and protect someone and then claimed he didn't give a crap) there is no way he could still believe it after everything they had been through. Because Harvey helped save Trevor from unscrupulous drug lords and he did that for Mike. Because Harvey spent over ten grand paying for Mike's rookie dinner, and did so without a word. Because Harvey defended him to Jessica, multiple times, told her she should always give Mike the benefit of the doubt (not that Harvey ever told him this, but like Donna Jessica's assistant took to listening in on conversations and the information floated through the assistant network and Donna just happened to mention it to him). Because Harvey trusted Mike to help rectify the Clifford Danner situation, let him pull him back from the brink when he was about to cross the line, let him suggest a plan of attack, trusted him enough to leave him alone with Clifford and know that Mike would do what he couldn’t.

And now, Mike can't help but wonder how the fuck it was possible that he _didn't_ see this coming.

There had always been an almost visceral connection between them, a connection based on an unspoken but mutual recognition that there was something in the other that they each needed. Mike needed the chance that Harvey (and only Harvey) could give him. Harvey needed someone who would fight with him, fight for him, fight against the thick walls he put up until they were all broken down. Mike needed someone who would tell him what he needed to hear, would trust that he would repay the faith and trust that was put in him. Harvey needed someone who would spark his intellect, challenge him in ways no one else could.

But even so, even with all that, even with everything he felt for Harvey he still had never felt anything like this. And the truth was, he had always felt a lot for Harvey. From the second they met it was a never ending rollercoaster of emotions: respect, gratitude, admiration, anger, warmth, betrayal, awe, worship, regret, envy, amusement, pride, amazement... But perhaps you noticed that never once did he feel attraction, at least not then. He looked up to Harvey, desired a life like his with the job and loft and respect, but he didn’t desire Harvey.

Although given where he currently finds himself he can't help but question the truth of that statement. Maybe it had always been there, buried deep beneath all the other layers of emotions he held for his boss. Maybe it was always there, waiting to be discovered, longing to be set free.

Mike sits slowly, carefully. He places his feet flat to the mattress, rests his elbows against the bend of his knees and cradles his head in his hands as he looks down at Harvey. He stares at the sleeping man, tries to shut his mind off. It's too late and he's too tired to deal with the inner workings of his emotional life, decides to put the existential crisis on hold for now. But then, because his mind was feeling traitorous, he instead finds himself replaying the events of the evening that lead him here.

They had been staring at the same half-dozen thousand page contracts for two days straight. When the sun set on the second evening Harvey suggested a change of location and too exhausted to care Mike nodded and began packing everything up. They went to Harvey's place (it was the fifth time Mike had been let past the front door – not that he was counting or anything) and after a quick bite to eat they got straight back to work. 

It didn’t take long for the coffee table and every inch of space between them on the couch to become covered with piles of paperwork. The apartment was silent but for the sound of rustling paper as they continually sifted through the contracts and the scratching of pens as they made copious notes in the margins. After an hour or so Harvey got up and crossed the room to his record collection. Mike watched him go, grateful for the small distraction. Harvey quickly picked a record, placing it on the turntable and carefully positioning the needle on the groove of the record. The cool sounds of Coltrane flittered through the air. Mike smiled absently, and Harvey returned it.

The music gave them a slight kick but in the end it was for naught, because two hours later they were still sitting on the couch, drowning in paperwork. Mike had long ago memorised all the words and could really just scroll through the contracts in his mind, but he usually found reading the real thing worked better when he needed it to spark an idea, when it wasn’t that he was looking for information, more trying to figure out how to use the information he already had.

Harvey, clearly reaching his limit, let out a frustrated groan and threw the contract in his hands across the room. He got up off the couch and began pacing, running his hands through his hair. Mike watched, trying to keep his surprise concealed. They'd been working together for nearly two years and while he had seen Harvey aggravated before it still came as a surprise every time, because if Harvey had one defining characteristic it was control.

"He's such a fucking jackass," Harvey mumbled.

Mike chuckled. "You were the one who brought him in, Harvey."

"And I'm starting to reassess if his two million a year was worth it."

"It was. We'll get there eventually. We always do."

Harvey stopped the pacing, looking at him incredulously. "You do understand what we are dealing with here, right? Because in less than twenty hours-"

"I know exactly what we are dealing with, Harvey," Mike replied wearily, standing and crossing the room to face Harvey. "I've been on this case from day one, remember? I know what the stakes are. But standing there bitching and moaning about it isn’t going to get us finished any quicker."

Mike regretted everything he said as soon as he stopped talking. He didn't know what had come over him. Harvey was his boss and if he wanted to bitch about their client then that was his prerogative. Harvey was looking at him in a way he had never seen before, and Mike didn’t know whether Harvey was about to laugh or kick him out.

Turned out neither option eventuated. Instead Harvey started advancing towards him, and he only had about two seconds to think _wait what's happening here?_ before Harvey closed the gap between them and kissed him. 

Harvey's lips were warm and firm against his own and he cupped a hand around the back of his neck, keeping Mike in place. Mike responded instantly, on instinct if nothing else, returning the embrace, reaching out and grabbing his tie between his fingers. But then reality caught up and he pushed Harvey away, stumbling a few steps back, his head spinning.

"What the fuck was that?" Mike demanded, the words coming out in a deep breath.

Harvey, who made the logical assumption that the question was directed at him, hung his head low, avoided his gaze and mumbled an apology. But the truth was the question was directed not at Harvey but at himself. Because he felt something during the kiss he had never felt before. It was a longing so pure and real that it completely blindsided him. He felt the desire sweep through his whole body. It was overwhelming, dizzying. He no longer felt in control, of anything, found himself wanting anything and everything Harvey could give, wanted nothing more than to submit to this moment and follow it unquestioningly.

So Mike stepped forward, slowly, and cut off Harvey's apologies by gently pressing their lips together. There was a moment of stillness before everything rushed forward. They kissed urgently, tongues dancing quickly together as they began tearing at each other's clothes. It was weird pulling at someone else's tie, undoing buttons on the opposite side, but the sudden river of desire that had rushed over him carried him past all that. They undressed each other right there in the middle of the lounge, Harvey's mouth sweeping over his chest as soon as the skin was exposed. Mike's hands wandered, from the flat expanse of Harvey's chest to the jut of his hipbones to the sharp angles of his shoulder blades. 

It didn’t even occur to him that there were reasons why they shouldn’t do this. If there was a logical part of his brain that was screaming out a list of reasons why this was a bad idea it was completely drowned out by the electricity that fired from every spot where their bodies touched. 

They stumbled back to Harvey's bedroom, Mike's arms wrapped around his shoulders, Harvey's arm firm around his waist, kissing the whole time. As soon as they fell onto the bed the reality of the moment finally sank in. He was half naked and pressed against his similarly half naked boss and they were about to have sex and he had never done anything like this, had never even considered it before, and he wanted this so fucking much but was completely terrified by it too.

"Mike?" Harvey's voice broke through his reverie. He was looking at him with gentle concern and Mike realised that he had stopped touching, stopped kissing, that his mini freak-out had rendered him completely still.

"I'm okay," Mike replied, which wasn't exactly true but he really wanted it to be. In that moment he knew nothing other than the fact that he wanted Harvey, wanted him like this, any and all consequences be damned.

"We don't have to-"

"Yeah, we really do," Mike interrupted, leaning up and kissing him again. 

Thing progressed relatively quickly. Mike knew his movements were tentative and ungainly; not from a lack of desire but a lack of experience. Harvey didn’t seem to mind, letting him explore his body with hands and lips and tongue, and Mike was nothing if not a quick study. He cupped Harvey through the thin cotton of his underwear, pulling a noise from Harvey's throat that sent a shot of arousal through his whole body. 

They were both becoming more desperate, deep kisses and long touches no longer enough. Mike pushed Harvey's underwear down as far as he could. He felt the older man smile against his lips before Harvey pressed wet kisses down his chest and he nibbled on the angle of his hip as he pulled Mike's boxers from his body. He quickly divested himself of the last stitch of his clothing before returning to Mike, resting in the warm cradle of his body, bodies perfectly aligned as they started moving together.

It was so different, unlike anything Mike had ever experienced. He could never have imagined this. He was so hard, so desperate, and every movement of their bodies was rough and quick and completely perfect. His whole body felt on fire, despite the thin layer of sweat between them, and he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, just gripped tighter and cried out for more. 

Harvey's breath was hot against his ear and he felt completely compressed between the soft mattress below him and the solid body above. There was something oddly comforting about it, being completely enclosed so that all he could see and feel was Harvey, this man who came from nowhere and changed his whole life without a second thought.

He was so close. Their bodies moved at a perfect rhythm and he was desperate, dancing on the edge. He must've articulated this by a series of grunts and moans because Harvey sped up before whispering, "You feel so fucking amazing, Mike, better than I ever imagined," and that was it, he was done, his whole body spasming as he came with a gasp.

Whether he was waiting for Mike or it was a well-timed coincidence Mike didn't know but Harvey came mere seconds later, his forehead pressed to Mike's shoulder and a soft groan escaping his lips. The full weight of his body was heavy as it pressed into Mike and he quickly rolled off, leaving them lying side by side, each trying to regain their breath.

Harvey reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a wad of tissues, giving half to Mike so they could clean themselves up. After discarding the tissues Mike turned back to Harvey, needing some kind of cue to figure out what happened next. Harvey was climbing under the blankets so Mike mirrored his action, resting his head on the soft pillow and unable to take his eyes off Harvey.

Harvey smiled softly at him, leaning over and kissing him. It was gentle, almost reverent, Harvey's fingertips light on his cheek and neck. But then he went back to his side of the bed and closed his eyes. Mike followed suit, closing his eyes and attempting to sleep. But he couldn’t shut his brain off, not even with the rhythmic breathing of Harvey beside him as the older man slowly drifted off to sleep.

Which leads us back to the beginning, with Mike sitting naked in Harvey's bed, quietly freaking the fuck out.

The question looms in his mind, large and threatening, and now that Mike has ruminated on how he ended up here he can't ignore it any longer. With a deep sigh he acknowledges the question he vainly hoped would go away. 

_What happens next?_

With the question acknowledged the flood gates fly open and every derivative comes crashing through. Is this the beginning of something, a new kind of relationship with Harvey? Is that something he would even want? Was this just a one-time thing, something to blow off steam and later pretend never happened? Was Mike the latest in the long line of one night stands? Did Harvey expect him to stay the night or leave before he woke in the morning? 

Was this a mistake?

He can't deal with the thoughts pounding on his brain. But he also knows that sleep is something that just isn’t going to happen for him tonight, so he gingerly slips from the bed, grabbing his underwear from the floor and slipping them on before silently padding from the room.

He returns to the lounge, finds his pile of clothes where they were left on the floor and puts on his undershirt before returning to the couch. He decides to put his time to good use and continue working, fervently hoping it will distract his brain from the thousand questions screaming in his mind.

And it actually does work. He focuses on the task at hand and loses himself in the case. At least until there is a movement in the corner of his eye and he looks up to find Harvey, leaning on the doorframe and watching him. He has a pair of pyjama pants slung low on his hips, and Mike's eyes immediately focus on the small red mark low on his stomach. He did that. He marked Harvey and Harvey let him. It sends a shiver down his spine just thinking about it.

"What are you doing?" Harvey mumbles, voice rough and sleepy.

"Solving world hunger," Mike deadpans, but he can't keep it up for long, smiling softly. "What do you think I'm doing? We still have a deadline we need to meet."

"I'm well aware," he says, moving into the room. "But it's two in the morning. Do you really think you are going to get anything productive done?"

Harvey sits beside Mike on the couch, in the only small space not covered by piles of paperwork. He rubs a hand over his face, attempts to stifle a yawn. He looks expectantly at Mike, waiting. Mike for his part can't keep himself from staring at Harvey. This is his boss, his friend, the person who knew him better than anyone, the person he cared for most in the whole world. But everything is different now. He can't reconcile the man who sits before him and the one he has spent the last two years working beside. This is it, the line in the sand, the point in time that will forever split into _before_ and _after_.

Mike knows he should have said something by now, that his silence is screaming into the space between them, but he genuinely doesn't know what to say. He doesn't know how to navigate this. There is no plan, no strategy, and he feels like he's floundering, drowning at sea with not even a straw to clutch at.

"What happened between us…" Harvey begins, and Mike can't take the gentle tone of his voice. It's so unlike the Harvey he knows. "You'd never-"

Mike shakes his head, looking down at his twisting hands, feeling suddenly shy and really ridiculous. 

"Are you okay? You're not going to have the big gay panic now are you?"

His voice is light, teasing, and Mike does know that he means no offence. But there is something about the question that puts his back up, and he looks up at Harvey, bordering on angry. 

"Are you serious? Do you really not - I mean, how can -" Mike takes a deep breath, tries to get his thoughts in order so he can properly communicate them to Harvey, who is looking more confused than Mike has ever seen. "That wasn’t me 'exploring my sexuality' or submitting to a bi-curious impulse, Harvey. It wasn’t about any of that. It was because it was _you_."

Harvey looks away, like he doesn't want to hear any more. And Mike can't blame him, because it's probably an overwhelming thing to hear. But now that he has started Mike can't seem to stop himself.

"If I had just wanted to 'experiment' I would have done it with pretty much anyone but you because I would never risk our relationship just for that. And the truth is I had never even thought about it before. But then when you kissed me, it was like nothing I had ever felt. And it wasn’t because you were a guy, it was because it was _you and me_. And in that moment I didn't care about anything except for how much I wanted you."

Harvey gets up off the couch, takes a few steps away. But Mike has come too far, can't stop now, needs to see this through. He stands and follows, stretching his arm out to grasp onto Harvey's arm. He is unprepared when Harvey instantly spins, grabbing onto Mike and kissing him deeply. Mike makes a small noise of surprise but responds in kind.

When they finally break away Harvey runs his hands down Mike's neck, rests them on his shoulders and looks him straight in the eye when he says, "We should talk about this later."

Mike furrows his brow in confusion. Harvey was the one who started this conversation, he shouldn’t be allowed to chicken out now that it's his turn. "No, we should talk about it now."

"Mike-"

"Harvey," he counters. "And don't even start on the whole 'interrupting' thing. No, you don’t have to remind me. I know I shouldn’t interrupt, but guess what – I don't fucking care. We need to talk about this. _You_ need to talk about this."

He doesn't realise until he says it how much he needs to know what's going on with Harvey. Because he was the one who opened this door, and Mike needs to know what's going to happen next. He knows that no matter what, it will be up to Harvey. All the power is on his side, and he doesn't begrudge him that, but that doesn't mean he doesn't need some answers, some guidance.

Harvey drops his hands with a sigh, and Mike immediately regrets the distance. "Mike, I think we both need some time to process this. We can't rush into whatever this is without thinking it through. So this is what's going to happen. We are going to go to bed and get some sleep. In the morning we are going to go over every single one of these contracts one last time and we are going to win this case. And then tomorrow night we will grab some dinner and talk this through. Okay?"

Mike relents with a nod. He doesn't know how he will get through the next day without knowing how this story is going to end but he knows better than to try and negotiate with the best closer in the city.

"And Mike, you need to think about what you want. Whatever does or does not happen with us it won't affect our work relationship, so I don’t want you committing to something just because you want to protect your job. But if you decide that you really want this, you need to be certain."

And somehow it’s the act of being given the choice, of having the option to back out, no harm no foul, that makes him realise for certain that he doesn’t want out. Mike almost blurts _I do want this, I want you_ but restrains himself. Because Harvey is, infuriatingly, right. This will have consequences, far reaching and all-encompassing consequences, and it's not something to be rushed in to. And Harvey is looking at him in a way he has never seen before, his face completely naked, and Mike knows that this is a leap for him too. He is putting himself out there and doesn’t want Mike to say yes in the moment only to turn around the next day and take it all back.

"Okay," Mike says, soft and reassuring. He keeps his eyes locked on Harvey's and nods for extra emphasis and he watches Harvey relax before him.

"Good. Come on, let's go." Harvey doesn’t even wait for Mike, just turns and starts walking back to the bedroom, knowing Mike will be right behind him.

It feels slightly surreal as they slowly and silently climb into the bed. They both lie on their sides, facing each other but not touching. Seeing Harvey like this, with his messy hair and easy expression, it does something to Mike's insides. It's almost exactly like the feeling that washed over him when they first kissed. It's new and Mike is still struggling to understand, is still taken by surprise by these new emotions, but it feels so completely right that he can do nothing but obey.

"Harvey?" Mike asks, hesitant.

"Mike?" Harvey mirrors Mike's low tone but somehow imbues his voice with that undefinable something that is pure Harvey.

Mike slowly shifts forward and gently presses his lips to Harvey's. It's soft, tentative, but most importantly it's the first time he has initiated something. His tongue licks at Harvey's lips and the older man opens his mouth, allowing the kiss to deepen. Mike shifts his whole body forward, presses it against the length of Harvey's, slips an arm over his waist. There is something sweet and honest about it, lying there in bed kissing, no wandering hands and thin layers of cotton separating their skin. 

A sudden impulse shoots through Mike. He realises that in less than twenty four hours this could all be over. The knowledge that this could be it terrifies him, because now that he's had this, he can't ever imagine going back. He is completely done.

He pushes Harvey back so he is lying atop him. Harvey smiles against his lips but doesn't protest. Mike begins pressing his body into Harvey's, moving up and down to increase the friction. He knows what he wants, and the desire that was so unexpected and unbidden should terrify him, but he feels nothing but liberated. He presses his mouth to Harvey's ear and whispers, "I want you to fuck me, Harvey."

Harvey groans, slipping a warm hand under Mike's t-shirt and gripping at his skin. Mike nibbles at his earlobe, presses his mouth to the hollow of his throat, runs the tip of his tongue up his throat to claim his mouth once more.

"I want you inside me," he says between kisses, lips brushing Harvey's. "I need you."

Harvey grips him tighter but Mike doesn't see it coming, lets out a breathy laugh when Harvey rolls them over so he's now on top. He crouches up, knees pressing into the mattress, straddling Mike's hips as he kisses him. He grabs Mike's arms and manoeuvres them so they are above his head, holds them there with a hand over his wrists. The other hand sneaks beneath Mike's boxers and wraps around Mike's hard cock.

Mike groans, eyes squeezed shut. Harvey leans down and kisses Mike, tongue sweeping over his lips before pushing into this mouth. Their tongues battle as Harvey starts pumping Mike.

When Harvey pulls back he waits for Mike to open his eyes before he speaks. Mike blinks at him, a lazy smile playing at his lips. Harvey can't help but return the smile, pressing a quick kiss to his lips once more before sitting back up and looking Mike in the eyes when saying, "You have no idea how much I want to fuck you into the mattress right now."

Mike groans, writhing beneath him, pushing his cock up into Harvey's hand.

"But I'm not going to."

Mike freezes, confusion flitting across his face. "Harvey-"

"No, Mike. It's not happening. I know you think you want it, but it's too soon. You're not ready. We're not ready."

Mike goes to protest but Harvey cuts him off with a bruising kiss. He releases Mike's arms and runs his fingertips down Mike's face, chest, and then he swiftly removes Mike's boxers and his own pyjama pants. He positions himself above Mike but before he lies back down he holds his hand to Mike's face and, understanding, Mike licks a wet line across his palm. Harvey lies back down over Mike, aligns their bodies so he can wrap the same hand around both their cocks. 

Mike moans at the slick friction, and Harvey keeps moving until they are both painfully hard. Then with one last kiss to Mike's lips he shifts down his body and takes his cock into his mouth. Mike gasps, back arching off the bed. Harvey moves in haste, swirling his tongue around the head, popping off to run a tongue along the underside before sinking down once more. His fingers wrap around the base of his cock, his cheeks hollowing as he sucks in earnest.

It feels fucking incredible. Every inch of his body feels on fire. It's a struggle because all he wants is to throw his head back and submit to the sensations but instead he keeps his eyes opened, watches Harvey suck him. _Harvey_. Harvey fucking Specter has his mouth around his cock and it's everything he never knew he wanted. He's so close, but he doesn't want to come like this. So he tugs on Harvey's hair and the older man looks up at him. He pulls once more and understanding Harvey releases him, surges forward and kisses Mike deeply, letting his hand take over and finish him. Mike's whole body tenses and he grips at Harvey's upper arms as he comes, his cry swallowed by Harvey's mouth on his.

Mike sinks back into the mattress, completely pliant and relaxed, his chest rising and falling as he regains his breath. Harvey grins at him, indulgent, before sitting up and reaching over to the bedside table to get some tissues. He gently goes about the business of cleaning them both up as Mike regains his breath. 

Mike grins up at him, completely satiated. His eyes roam down Harvey's body, resting on his hard cock. Harvey is straddling him, thighs pressing into his hips, and when Mike absently licks his lips Harvey's cock twitches in reply. 

Mike's fingers grip into his hips. He's still staring at Harvey's cock, looking like a man who has been lost in the desert for a week and has just spotted an oasis. Harvey knows exactly what he wants, and before Mike has the chance to ask he gently crawls forward until the head of his cock lightly touches Mike's lips. The younger man slips his tongue out, licking the top. Harvey gasps, a sharp intake of breath. Mike shifts up onto his elbows, preparing to get at a better angle, and Harvey lifts off his body enough to let him.

Mike takes Harvey's cock into his mouth, as deep as he is able, and Harvey instinctively throws his head back. Mike proves once again that he is nothing if not a quick learner, taking mental notes of what Harvey seems to like – the movements and the pressure, the things he does that pull a noise from the base of Harvey's throat, guttural and desperate. He is explorative but unabashed, determined to show Harvey everything they are and could be together.

Harvey starts thrusting into his mouth before he remembers himself and stills, pressing his hands to the bed sheets and gripping tight. He's going to come soon, but Mike is still sucking like his life depended on it. He runs his hands through Mike's hair and says, "Mike, I'm gonna – you gotta let –"

But Mike doesn't release him, keeps going, and Harvey comes right in his mouth. The younger man takes it all, a small cough halfway through the only sign of any discomfort. When he is spent Harvey pulls out and collapses onto the bed beside him, breath coming out in short gasps.

Mike wipes the back of his hand over his mouth, pulls his t-shirt down from where it had previously bunched at the top of his chest and collapses back onto the pillow. 

"Fuck, that was incredible," Harvey breathes. He tips his head to look over at Mike and they stare at each other for a few moments before breaking out into laughter. "I swear, you never cease to amaze me."

"In a good way or bad way?"

Harvey looks at him, amazed, like he can't understand how Mike could even question it. "Good way. Definitely a good way," he says, crawling back over, cupping a hand around the back of his neck and kissing Mike deeply. "So was this your way of telling me that you are sure that you want this?" Harvey asks with a grin.

"Have you never heard the phrase _actions speak louder than words_?" Mike replies, reaching over and lightly running his hand through Harvey's messy hair.

"This doesn't change the original plan, though," Harvey tells him, grabbing at the blankets at the foot of the bed and settling them in to sleep.

Mike rolls his eyes. Harvey gives him a look that says _I saw that_ and Mike's returning grin plainly states _you were meant to_.

"I know, Harvey," Mike concedes. Because Harvey is nothing if not thorough, and he believes in self-preservation above all else, and would never commit to something this big in the post-coital moment. "Sleep, work, dinner, talking. Got it. But FYI, if you don't have a healthy supply of condoms and lube here you might want to work that into the plan for tomorrow because I have a feeling we'll need them."

It's the only thing he can say to prove how certain he is in this moment, and Harvey takes the declaration for what it is, leaning over and kissing him. 

"Must you always try and get the last word in?" Harvey asks, his voice stern but his face crinkles with amusement.

"Only when I'm right," Mike tells him with a decisive grin.

"Go to sleep, Mike."

"Yes, Harvey."


End file.
